


Networking

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Outing, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Claire, Hunter bar, M/M, Networking, Post-Season/Series 12, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam, Dean, and human Cas go to a Hunter's bar to do a little networking after the BMoL wiped most of them out. They find Claire working and accidentally out themselves when they need to defend her honor.





	Networking

“Why are we here again?” Cas fidgeted with his flannel shirt. 

 

“Because we’re networking. And now that you are very much human and a hunter you need to work with these people.” Dean swatted the fidgety hand. “It’s just a bar, man.”

 

Sam, the forever third wheel followed behind them. What they saw inside was a lot like they’d seen at Asa Fox’s wake. A couple faces were already familiar.

 

Cas grabbed them a table and Dean went for drinks. He thought the blonde looked familiar and when he turned around-

 

“Claire? The hell?” He leaned over the bar. “You aren’t even 21. And I thought you were hunting.”

 

“The hustle dried up so I thought I’d make some cash here before I took off again. Is that Cas?”

 

“Yeah. Human again. Thought we’d hit the scene and make some new allies. Too many lost because of those British dicks.”

 

“I’ll bring your drinks to the table. Longnecks and Jack backs?” Dean slid her some cash and went back to the table.

 

Claire came around a couple minutes later and Sam stood for a hug. Cas was warm and affectionate as well. “You look good, Claire. But this establishment doesn't seem appropriate for you,” he told her.

 

“I’m making decent cash. It’s temporary, though.” She smiled and went back to the bar for another order.

 

A couple other hunters made their way over, confirming it was the infamous Winchesters hanging out in their bar. They swapped a few stories, asked if a couple legends were true. Sam made sure to get their contact info and Cas struggled with social interactions. He just didn't feel like being in a crowd.

 

As the drinks flowed and the evening wore on a couple relatively new hunters got a little rowdy. A couple of seasoned hunters were ready to break up a fight if it came to it. When Claire announced they were cut off, one of them decided to get a little grabby. 

 

“Hey!” Dean stood up, knocking his chair over.

 

“What’s it to you, pal?”

 

Cas rose next to him, nostrils flaring and looking like he wanted to smite the drunkard.

 

“She’s my daughter!” Dean and Cas growled in sync. All eyes snapped to them, Sam maybe fast enough for whiplash.

 

Claire shoved the guy away from her and stormed over to them. She crossed her arms and they each put an arm around her. A few others stood with them.

 

“You don’t mess with Winchesters, son,” a surly older guy told the drunk. It was enough to run off the grabby guys.

 

Dean righted his seat and Claire was offered one from another hunter. He looked over to Cas and shrugged. “Looks like we’re out, Babe.” He surveyed the dwindled crowd. “Anybody got a problem with that?”

 

A few laughs broke out and suddenly Cas was clapped on the shoulder and congratulated on snagging a legend. His new status as hunter was elevated.

  
“Hey, I had it covered, you know,” Claire said. “But thanks anyway, Dads.”


End file.
